Chance to Change
by LoveVhope
Summary: it's my first story.. no summary at all.. judul nggak nyambung..:" it's VHope/HopeV ff.. mind to RnR..?
"Chance To Change"

* * *

'-..kau tidak lemah seperti yang mereka bilang. jangan pernah memikirkan ucapan orang lain, dan mengalah pada orang lain. Kau hebat dengan caramu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu membuktikannya kau bisa melawan mereka. Aku akan menunggumu untuk membuktikan hal tersebut. Jadi berubahlah…- Kim Taehyung

'-..terimah kasih atas segalanya, kata-kata yang kau katakan selalu ku ingat dan menginspirasiku. Berkat pertolonganmu juga lalu, aku pun jadi sadar. Terimah kasih juga telah menungguku untuk berubah dan memberikan kesempatan untuk aku berubah. Jeongmal gomawo..-' Jung Hoseok

* * *

.

.

.

Tak biasanya hujan akan selama ini, apakah ini sudah musim hujan ?

'Kenapa juga tadi pagi aku tidak membawa payung , tapi mana ku tau juga bakal hujan. Tadi pagi kan masih cerah kok,tapi kenapa bisa jadi hujan deras kayak gini sih. Jadi harus neduh dulu diemperan toko gini deh' keluh seorang namja manis bernama taehyung

Hmmm.. kalau bukan gara-gara menigikuti ulangan susulan, dia nggak bakal pulang lambat kayak gini, nggak kedinginan kayak gini. Rumah dia juga sebenarnya dekat sih, tapi tadi dia sudah coba untuk menerobos hujannya, tapi dia tidak tahan lagi, hujannya terlalu deras . Ahhhhhhh… taehyung ingin sekali berteriak.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya semua orang pada kemana sih ? , teleponku kok nggak diangkat-angkat.." keluh taehyung sambil terus mencoba mendial nomor orang terdekatnya.

Tak lama..

"ne taehyung-ah.. waeyo.." ujar hyungnya

"hyung.. hyung… tolong jem-" tiba-tiba hapenya mati karena lowbatt.

Taehyung pun terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk menyalakan kembali hapenya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Dia mencoba mencari power bank ditasnya, tapi nihil, dia lupa membawanya.

"ahhhhhhh…. Bagus…lengkaplah penderitaan ku… ahhhhhh…" teriak taehyung frustasi

Ingin sekali taehyung berteriak lebih keras, namun berhubung dia baru sembuh dari demam, dan keadaan yang dingin, dia memilih untuk menenangkan diri agar tidak sakit lagi. Lalu, Diapun memilih mengeluarkan mp3nya, memasang headset, dan mendengarkan lagu.

Tak terasa 2 album BTS, The Most Beautiful Moment part 1 dan 2 habis terputar. Namun hujan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, untuk reda pun tidak. Taehyung melirik jamnya, 10 menit lagi sudah jam 6. Tapi dia memilih untuk menunggu hujan untu kreda. Dia kembali bersandar dan mendengarkan lagu lagi. Kali ini lagu young forever mengalun indah di mp3nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah motor tiba-tiba berhenti didepan tempat taehyung berteduh. Awalnya taehyung mengira orang itu hyungnya, namun sayangnya orang itu hanya ingin berteduh seperti dirinya. Mereka pun hanya saling melempar senyum.

.

.

.

"taehyung.. ?" Tanya namja yang berteduh tadi

Taehyung menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi

"ne.. nugu..?"

'siapa orang ini , kenapa dia mengenalku …' ujar taehyung dalam hati

Namja itu pun tersenyum. Taehyung menatap namja itu bingung.

"ahhh iya kamu tidak ingat ya…aku Jung Hoseok. Kamu pernah menolongku dulu saat di juniorhigh school waktu aku dibully dulu.."

"Jung Hoseok.. ?.. dibully..?…" taehyung mengerutkan dahi sambil berusaha mengingat nama itu

'jung hoseok ?.. hoseok…hoseok..' dia terus mengulang nama itu dalam hati

'ahh tunggu…jangan-jangan'

"Hosiki..?" ujarnya pelan dan ragu

"akhirnya kamu ingat juga.." ujar hoseok sambil tersenyum manis

Taehyung menatap orang yang dihadapannya itu. Dia melihatnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda.

* * *

*flashback on*

"oyyy Hosiki.. mau kemana lu.. setoran dulu dong.." teriak namjoon, salah satu berandalan sekolah

Hoseok, seorang siswa berpenampilan culun dan penakut. Yang sudah sering jadi bahan bullyian namjon dan kawanannya. Namun kali ini dia coba untuk tidak menghiraukan teriakan namjoon tadi. Dia terus melangkah menjauh. Namjoon tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik tas yang digunakan hoseok, hingga diapun tertarik kebelakang.

"kau menantang hah.. kutanya mana uangmu.." teriak namjoon geram

"aku lagi nggak bawa uang, jadi nggak ada." Ucap Hosiki menunduk, sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari namjoon.

"jangan bohong kamu, guys periksa dia…" perintah namjoon. Dia melepas tas hoseok dan melemparkannya ke temannya. Kedua temannya pun langsung memeriksa Hosiki. Dia pun berontak. Namjoon menatapnya tajam. Diapun diam, dia tidak cukup berani untuk melawan lagi.

"heh cupu, lu sembunyikan dimana uangmu hah…"

"kan sudah kubilang aku lagi nggak bawa uang.."

"jonnie-ah, dia bawa bekal nih, boleh juga diambil.." ujar jimin sambil memberikan bekal tersebut ke namjoon.

"bagus jimin-ah…." Ujar namjoon sambil menepuk kepala jimin. Jimin pun hanya tersenyum senang

"jangan ambil bekalku.." ujar hosiki sambil berusaha mengambil kembali bekalnya

"hahaha.. sebenarnya umurmu skarang berapa sih, sudah besar kok masih bawa bekal. Dasar cupu, lemah, namja bukan sih.. hahaha.." seru namjoon sambil terus tertawa. Dia pun mengangkat bekal itu tinggi, dan hosiki terus berusaha mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba jimin mendorongnya, dia pun jatuh terduduk.

"wahhhaha, dia jatuh jonnie-ah, hahaha dasar lemah…."

"bagus jiminnie, dia memang lemah…"

Hosiki pun hanya tertunduk sambil menahan sakit dan tangisnya

"kamu tak apa.." ujar seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hosiki pun mendongak, dia melihat orang itu tersenyum kepadanya. Awalnya dia ragu, namun orang itu langsung menariknya untuk berdiri dan membantunya membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"hmmm.. kalian ngapain sih, gangguin orang aja kerjanya, terus beraninya keroyokan, yang cupu sebenarnya siapa sih…" cibir orang itu

"lu juga ngapain sih, sok-sok nolongin, mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan hah…"

"bener tuh, jangan sok deh tae-ah, ngapain juga nolongin orang cupu kayak dia, lu mau ketularan cupu kayak dia emangnya, atau lu suka sama si cupu ini.. hahaha.."

"cihh.. mendingan gua ama Hosiki yang lu bilang cupu, daripada sama kalian yang sok-sok keren dengan ngebully orang, nggak guna banget sih. Beraninya keroyokan lagi, cihh.. udah terbukti siapa yang cupu sebenarnya.." ujar taehyung sambil tersenyum sinis

"apaa… lu mau gua pukul hah.. sini lu…" ujar namjoon sambil mengepalkan tangan

"ayo coba sini, gua nggak takut.." lawan taehyung sambil bergerak maju. Hosiki berusaha menahan taehyung, namun taehyung melepasnya. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

Namjoon pun memegang kerah taehyung dan bersiap untuk memukul, namun tak lama.

"namjoon, taehyung, kalian ngapain, mau coba berkelahi disekolah hah ?" teriak jin seongsaenim

"dia duluan saem, dia yang cari masalah.." teriak namjoon

"kenapa kau berteriak hah, taehyung bukan anak pencari masalah, jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu atau kau mau dihukum.."

"tapi saem…."

"aku sudah memperingatimu namjoonie…" ujar jin seongsaenim. Dia pun berjalan mendekat dan menjewer telinga namjoon

"saemmm.. aduhh.. saemmm sakit… jiminnie tolong aku.." teriak namjoon kesakitan

"jimin, kau mau dihukum juga ? jangan mendekat kalau tidak mau.." ujar jin saem sambil membawa namjoon pergi dari tempat itu. Jimin pun hanya terdiam dan menatap pasrah  
"jonnie-ah mianhae…" diapun juga pergi dari tempat itu

Tinggalah taehyung dan hosiki ditempat itu

"gwenchana ?… hosiki ?"ujar taehyung

Hosiki hanya tertunduk,tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya

"kamu kenapa nggak lawan aja mereka tadi ? kamu kok mau ditindas terus" Hosiki tidak bergeming

"aku tahu kau bisa melawan mereka, aku tahu kau namja yang kuat, kau tidak lemah seperti yang mereka bilang. jangan pernah memikirkan ucapan orang lain, dan mengalah pada orang lain. Kau hebat dengan caramu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu membuktikannya kau bisa melawan mereka. Aku akan menunggumu untuk membuktikan hal tersebut. Jadi berubahlah…" ujar taehyung sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"hmmm… sudah ya aku duluan, ingat, aku akan menunggumu untuk membuktikannya.."

Taehyung pun beranjak pergi

'oke aku akan membuktikannya, tunggu aku tae-ah' ujar Hosiki sambil memandang ke punggung taehyung. Dia pun tersenyum

Beberapa hari kemudian Hosiki tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah lain

Taehyung pun hampir melupakan Hosiki, hingga mereka bertemu lagi hari ini

*flashback off*

* * *

"tae-ah…? Hei…." Ujar Hosiki sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Taehyung

"ehhh.. ne…. ada apa ?" ujar taehyung sambil tergagap. Dia malu ketahuan melamun sambil terus menatap wajah hoseok

"hahahaha.. jadi dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarku.. hmmm… ada apa eoh..? apakah aneh aku sudah berubah begini..?"

"tidak, tidak, kamu tidak aneh kok. Kamu malah terlihat makin tampan dan keren.." ujar taehyung cepat. Dia kaget atas responnya sendiri

'kau bodoh taehyung..' ujar taehyung mengutuk kebodohannya

"kamu juga tambah tampan dan imut tae-ah…" ujar Hosiki. Semburat merah muncul diwajah taehyung.

"yaakkk.. aku ini namja, masa imut sih…" ujar Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hosiki pun making gemas melihatnya

"hmmm… kenapa bisa sih, namja imut ini membelaku dulu. aku hebat dengan caraku sendiri. Aku hanya perlu membuktikannya aku bisa melawan mereka. seseorang akan menungguku untuk ku buktikan hal tersebut. Jadi aku pun berubah, tapi nampaknya orang tersebut tidak menunggu ya.." ujar Hosiki tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke wajah Taehyung.

"ani.. aku menunggumu kok, kamu kemana lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal aku ingin membantumu berubah, tapi nampaknya kamu tidak membutuhkanku untuk berubah. Tapi aku tetap menunggumu untuk berubah, percayalah."

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Hosiki meraih tangan taehyung

"siapa bilang aku tidak membutuhkanmu, aku bisa begini sekarang karena kata-katamu, karena kau menolongku dulu. terimah kasih tetap menungguku tae-ah. Selama ini aku penasaran, apakah kau masih mengingatku dan menungguku. Karena percayalah aku berubah terinspirasi darimu. Terimah kasih taehyung-ah.."

"tidak Hosiki, kau berubah karena keinginanmu sendiri. Dan kau memang namja hebat, sehingga kau bisa berubah menjadi yang lebih baik sekarang. Aku hanya membantu sebisaku, malah sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau berubah karena dirimu sendiri hosiki.."

"ne tae-ah… tapi, terimah kasih atas segalanya, kata-kata yang kau katakan selalu ku ingat dan menginspirasiku. Berkat pertolonganmu juga lalu, aku pun jadi sadar. Terimah kasih juga telah menungguku untuk berubah dan memberikan kesempatan untuk aku berubah. Jeongmal gomawo tae-ah.."

"ahh gwenchana Hosiki.. kau terlalu berlebihan.. dan terlalu banyak berterima kasih.."

Mereka saling melemparkan senyum lagi. Mereka terus bertatapan, dan Hosiki masih terus mengenggam tangan taehyung. Setelah tersadar, Hosiki melepas tangan taehyung yang dari tadi digenggamnya. Entah kenapa pipi taehyung memerah. Hosiki menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

"ohh iya aku harus segera pergi. Ini sudah agak larut, rumahku juga masih jauh, jadi aku duluan ya.."

"ehh tapi hujannya masih deras hosiki, ini berbahaya,tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

"gwenchana tae-ah.. ohh ya ini jaket dan payung, pakelah kalau hujan sudah reda.." dia mengeluarkan benda itu dari tasnya.

"gomawo hosiki, nanti aku kembalikan yaa…"

"tidak perlu, aku khawatir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, itu untukmu saja,.."

"ehhh.. hosiki…" taehyung berusaha menahannya. Dia merasa tidak rela untuk hosiki segera pergi. Dia ingin hosiki untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, dan menemaninya. Lagipula hujan masih turun deras.

Tiba-tiba hoseok menariknya, dan memeluknya. Taehyung terdiam, dan menahan napas. Tidak berani bergerak. Dia bisa merasa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bernapas, diapun dapat mengirup harum hoseok, dan itu membuat pipinya memerah.

"senang bertemu lagi denganmu tae-ah… aku akan terus mengingatmu.. dan berterima kasih kepadamu. Jangan khawatikan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.." hoseok memeluknya erat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya masih berada di bahu taehyung. Dia terkekeh melihat muka taehyung yang memerah.

"kenapa mukamu merah eoh.. kau sangat menggemaskan begini.. aku jadi tidak rela untuk meninggalkanmu.."ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut taehyung gemas. Muka Taehyung kembali memerah.

"hahahaha… kau sangat lucu taehyung.. hentikan aku semakin berat meninggalkanmu.."

Taehyung pun tersadar. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya, jengkel karena hoseok terus mentertawakannya

"kalau tidak bisa, jangan pergi saja. Aku juga masih ingin ditemani.." ujar taehyung menunduk dan kembali tersipu

Hoseok terdiam, dan dia berhenti dari tertawanya. Dia menghela napas sejenak, dan meremas bahu taehyung

"maaf aku tidak bisa…" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap hoseok bingung. Dia ingin kembali bertanya, namun dia tidak berani. Diapun hanya terdiam pasrah

Hoseok pun tersenyum manis, dia kembali memeluk taehyung sebentar, dan mengacak lagi rambut taehyung. Dia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan taehyung yang mematung.

Hosiki pun segera pergi menaiki motornya. Dia menoleh kearah taehyung lagi sejenak.

"aku pamit ya tae-ah..duluan.." ujarnya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum sangat manis.

Dia mulai menyalakan motornya dan pergi menjauh. Taehyung pun hanya menatapnya, entah kenapa dia masih tidak merelakan hosiki untuk pergi. Dia bergerak kembali untuk berteduh sambil terus memeluk jaket dan payung pemberian hosiki. Dia menghela napas, untuk sekedar menenangkan perasaannya. Entah apa yang dirasakan taehyung, dia sendiri juga bingung. Dia pun menghela napas lagi.

'haaahh… perasaan apa ini.. kenapa aku tidak rela melihatnya pergi…'

Diapun mengalihkan padangannya dari punggung hoseok yang belum terlalu jauh, dan menoleh kea rah jalan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang yang oleng tidak tentu arah. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak melihat mobilitu. Dia khawatir mobil itu akan menabrak sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar..

DEG

'tidak jangan kesana…' dia terus mengikuti arah mobil itu. Dan terjawablah kenapa perasaan aneh dan khawatir terus dia rasakan.

"HOSIKI….. AWAS…"

.

.

.

"HOSIKI….." teriak taehyung

.

.

.

"tae-ah…tae-ah… ireona.. ireona…"

Taehyung pun terbangun. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia berusaha untuk mendudukan badannya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Seseorang menahannya untuk tetap tidur.

"tae-ah… jangan bangun dulu. gwenchana ? ada apa ?.."

'eh.. eomma ?.. kenapa aku disini..' ujar taehyung. Diapun berusaha melihat sekelilingnya

'kamar ? kenapa aku bisa disini? Apakah tadi itu hanya mimpi..?.' Tanya taehyung dalam hati

Tangan eommanya terulur ke dahi taehyung

"untunglah demammu sudah turun, maafkan eomma dan hyungmu ne, tidak segera menjemputmu, sehingga kau kehujanan dan membuatmu demam. Maaf membuatmu sakit tae-ah.."

"demam..? hujan..?"

"ahh ne.. semalam saat hyungmu memjemputmu, kau pingsan diemperan toko dalam keadaan basah kuyup..maafkan kami tae-ah.." ujar eommanya sambil terisak

"gwenchana eomma.. aku baik-baik saja..uljima eomma.." ucap taehyung menenangkan eommanya

"yasudah, sekarang kau beristirahatlah, badanmu belum terlalu fit.. jangan bangun dulu.. kalau lapar turunlah.. tapi istrirahatlah dulu.." ujar eommanya sambil mengusap kepalanya

"ne eomma.."

Eommanya pun bangkit, meninggalkan taehyung, dan menutup pintu kamarnya agar dia bisa beristirahat. Namun taehyung tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

'hah.. mungkinkah itu hanya mimpiku.. syukurlah hanya mimpi…' monolog taehyung dalam hati. Diapun mengaturposisinya agar nyaman dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi

Namun seseorang mengetuk dan membuka pintunya

"taehyungie, apakah kau tidur..?" ujar hyungnya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya

"belum hyung, masuklah hyung.." hyungnya pun bergerak masuk dan menduduki dirinya disamping taehyung

"mianhae taehyungie… maaf membuatmu sakit.." ujar hyungnya lirih, sambil terus mengelus kepalanya

"gwenchana hyung, bukan salahmu.. nae gwenchana.. aku hanya perlu istirahat saja.."

"ahh ne.. cepat sembuh taehyungie, beristirahatlah.."

"ne hyung.."

Hyungnya pun beranjak pergi dan melangkah pergi. Namun dia kembali berbalik dan mengambil barang diatas meja belajarnya.

Sebuah payung dan jaket ?

'tunggu payung dan jaket itu… bukankah…'

Hyungnya pun kembali melangkah kepintu kamarnya

"hyungg.. tunggu.."

"ne tae-ah.. waeyo.." ujar hyungnya sambil berbalik badan. Semakin jelaslah payung dan jaket yang dipegang hyungnya. Dan itu sama seperti yang diberikan oleh Hosiki

Tunggu.. berarti… apakah semua ini nyata

"h-hy-hyung… i.i,itu.. payung dan jaket siapa..?" Tanya taehyung sambil terbata-bata

"ehhh… bukankah punyamu ? aku menemukanmu pingsan sambil memeluk kedua benda tersebut, jadi kukira ini punyamu.."

'tunggu.. berarti ini semua nyata.. ini semua bukan mimpi.. berarti Hosiki-'

Taehyung pun langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya semakin tidak enak, dan dia ingin keluar dari kamarnya

"taehyung.. tunggu.. ada apa.." Tanya hyungnya kaget, sambil berusaha menahannya. Tapi taehyung berhasil melepaskan dirinya. Diapun berlari. Tidak tau mau berlari kemana

Selama berlari dia terus teringat kata-kata yang Hoseok ucapkan semalam

' _terimah kasih telang menolongku tae-ah_..'

' _terimah kasih menungguku dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk berubah_..'

' _..percayalah aku berubah terinspirasi darimu_ '

' _jeongmal gomawo tae-ah_..'

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak, dan merasa sesak namun terus berlari

' _tidak perlu, aku khawatir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu,itu untukmu saja_..'

Entah kenapa dia berhenti didepan Tv yang tengah menyala,menampilkan sebuah berita

' _aku pamit ya tae-ah..duluan_..'

Taehyung terduduk disofa. Badannya lemas. Waktu terasa berhenti. Dia bingung apa yang terjadi. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Diapun mulai terisak

'' ini tidak benar..hosiki.. ini semua bohongkan.. ini semua hanya mimpi,,iyakan "ujarnya lirih sambil terus terisak. Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Dia terus memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dan terus mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Dia mencoba mencubit lengannya. Dia pun merasa sangat sakit

"tidak.. tidak.. ini tidak benar… ini hanya mimpi.." taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil terus mencubit lengannya dengan keras. Namun dia tetap merasakan sakit dilengannya. Diapun menyerah, dan terus menangis

"HOSIKI….." teriaknya keras dan frustasi

.

.

.

"-..berita selanjutnya. Semalam telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dan motor. Baik sang pengemudi mobil dan motor dinyatakan meninggal ditempat. Sang pengendara mobil belum dapat diidentifikasi, tapi sang pengendara motor diketahui bernama JUNG HOSEOK yang diketahui dari kartu pelajar yang berada ditasnya. kecelakaan ini diduga..-"

.

.

.

End.

* * *

annyeong guys...:))

gimana ceritanya... ngefeels nggak ?

beritanya anehya, aku nggak tau gimana bikin berita... T.T

aku author baru... jadi review dan sarannya dibutuhkan...

untuk vhope shipper reviewnya wajib ya../plak/

kalau ad yg ngeshare ide cerita,moments,atau ff vhope yg bagus boleh PM ya...:))

untuk vhope shipper let's sharing all moments together, and supporting each other..:))

sekian... sampai jumpa lagi..


End file.
